Vacation at Mont Blanc :ShizuCelty:
by Ninehundredtwo
Summary: A short story about compromises


Shizuo angrily stared out the window, Celty had gotten up early because Shinra had decided to take her and his new dog for a walk. He had nothing against the animal, just the fact that Shinra was using it to get attention from Celty, made his stomach turn. This Mont Blanc vacation they had decided to take, was starting to bother him. Why had she been so intent on going anyways?

Outside Celty and Shinra linked arms, watching his Samoyed enjoy the snow. 'Riru' Shinra cooed, the dog looked up and focused on Shinra, running towards him for a cuddle. Celty enjoyed the sight of the paws in the snow, it gave the walk something magical, and when Riru would stray too far, it would be easy to find him. She let out a small sigh when thinking of Shizuo back in the hotel room, he should learn to get up early on vacations..

He had been working as a bartender at the hotel for a few weeks, and he had decided that it would be a good idea to have a vacation with just the two of them. However, Shinra had found out, and like usual.. he showed up when he didn't want him there. Just because of the friendship that they seemed to share, made him feel like a jealous outsider at times. It seemed alien to him, why spend so much time together if you're not dating anyways?

He decided to call her on her cell phone, hoping she wouldn't stray from the paths that had been clearly marked on the mountain. 'Good morning, sunshine' she said, answering the phone on the second ring. 'Slept well?' he asked, unable to keep the acid out of his voice. 'Yeah, we're out with Riru for now. We'll be back soon. Did you save some breakfast for me?' she asked, trying to sound nice. He could hear that she was fixing her hair while being on the phone. 'I saved you some, are you coming back to the room so we can have some together?' he asked, as nicely as he could manage.

'Sure, just give me five minutes.' Later that day they decided that it would be a good idea to go to one of the many shopping malls that the country had to offer. Celty tried on numerous outfits, and even though both men were controlling their urges not to rip the other's intestines out, it ended decently; until they were on their way for dinner. 'So, Celty, are you having fun?' Shinra asked, trying to link his arm with hers. Shizuo pulled her close to him and draped his arm over her shoulder. Some of the other shoppers were starting to notice that they were not getting along at this point. 'What about.. that fish restaurant over there?' She knew that Shinra hated fish, and obviously this was an attempt to keep everything under control.

'Sure, I could go for some salmon' he said, looking at Shinra. 'I could tag along if you-' Celty looked at Riru and sighed. 'He never learns, does he' she said, rolling her eyes. 'I'll buy you an icecream, but while you're out walking Riru, I think it'd be better for Shizu-chan and myself to spend some time together' thankfully, he didn't comment on that any further, as Shizuo gently escorted her to the restaurant.

For once, Shizuo realized that keeping his temper under control, could help him in the long run. Even though he and Celty had not been together for that long, he knew that she would be able to make him into a better man if he gave her the chance. 'Table for two?' The waiter asked. 'Yes please' she said, smiling up at him. 'I'm glad you decided to come outside today, what changed your mind?' Shizuo faked a smile and looked at the waiter to hide his embarrassment 'Since.. you're my girlfriend now, I would not want to miss out on any time we could have together' this made them both a little uncomfortable, but not as bad to make anyone want to walk away. 'I'll go get the menu's' the waiter said, finally having found a gap to get away from the table. Looking into her eyes, Shizuo really realized that what he had said, was true.

Outside, Shinra cast his eyes downwards. There was no way he could compete with Shizuo, yet he was willing to risk more than what he had, just to keep Celty close to him. No matter what anyone said, he would always love her.

Dedicated to Minaghostwolf & Animeloverx17


End file.
